Never be the same again
by Willow Wildfire
Summary: Sunshine can turn into rain. As life can change into death. [Cloti] But do they end up together... Who knows. Please R


A one shot fic. Not the happiest of them all, and I don't think it's the saddest either. It's just a story I wrote because I was really very bored. I hope you'll enjoy it. Catch ya later.

A dark, rainy and clouded day it was in the town, were they bith grew up, were they btoh had so many memories. The woman who saved many friends with her caring words and warm heart, and killed many enemies wth her fists of steel and well mastered martial arts, died that day. Or actualy deep down inside she died. The once kind, optimistic, bright and cheerful 20 tear old woman was now; cold, broken. Torn. All because of one mistake she made, the worst she could make, and the worst, who will weaken her like apoisen and kill her softly, while torturing her slow, like a cancer. And it all started this same morning, while the sun was shining and she and her childhood friend were practicing their techniques to stay in shape...

As quit as she could she started to hit him, it was his turn to be blindfolded and get some sense training. He blocked every attack she could think of, Of course they were training, not killing.

"Come on Tifa, is that all you got?"

She could see his teasing gmile on his face, and a smile formed on her lips too.

He had definetly changed, he had become less of a loner. Instead of falling back in his own lonely world, what everyone thought he would do, hje stayed with Tifa. The once cold mercenary 'Cloud Strife' moved on with his life.

"That's not everything at all." she said while laughing.

She pulled of his blindfold, smiled at him and punched him one time in his stomach. Some air escaped his mouth as he grasped his stomach. She pushed his shoulder.

"Come on, that wasn't even hard!" she smiled.

"Really..?" he asked smiling while raising an eyebrow. He took both her arms in his grip, with his feet he pulled her legs from underneath her, so that she lost balance and fell in his arms. He smiled.

"Gotcha."

She shoke her head. "No you don't." she made the strangest move, which made Cloud loose his balance this time. He did everything not to hurt her when they fell to to ground.

It was in the middle of the town, at an early morning. But nobody lived there anymore, only Tifa and Cloud.

They fell on the ground, Tifa atop of Cloud, while smiling again, she said. "I got you."

"Nope, wrong again." he rolled over so he was atop of her. He hold himself up with his arms. Then he leaned in to her.

_'I should tell her, do it now...' _

His lips aching to touch hers, but he kept his mind clear._ 'I won't push her to do anything, unless I am sure she wants it too.' _he thought.

"I got---" his sentence was cut off by an dagger that flew right into his left shoulder. Cloud fell on his back.

"Cloud!" Tifa rushed up beside him. Without a second thought she pulled the dagger out of his shoulder.

"God... Cloud are you ok?" she asked almost crying.

"I got both of you." a voice behind them said.

Tifa helped Cloud up. A tall guy stood infront of them, all dressed in black. He had a mask, as they couldn't see his face.

Cloud grabbed his sword and made a deep cut in the mans right arm. Tifa attacked with a death-blow. The only thing the man did was forming an evil smile on his face. Tifa wasn't giving him much attention, as she kept looking over to Cloud, to see if he was alright. The man noticed her mind else were, took adventage of that, and got ready to attack her. He made a loop in the air, holding his katana up, ready to stab right through Tifa. She didn't see this, but Cloud did.

"No!" Cloud jumped in front of her holding his sword up. As Cloud rised in front of her, the other man was coming down.

Time stopped in her world, everything was spinning. In slow motion, the two man in front of her pushed there swords into on another. Both of them yelled, but she could only hear one scream. The scream of her heart. _'Cloud' _was the only word that crossed her mind. Her body felt numb, like she couldn't move.

_'What have I done...' _It was like time was running again. The two men fell to the ground. A high, painfull scream escaped her mouth. The guy who attacked Cloud was dead, but what about Cloud...

She fell on her knees at his side.

"Cloud! No Cloud talk to me!" she yelled while trying to shake him awake as a little kid would do.

"Cloud, dammit! Come back! You can't leave me! I need you Cloud, please..."

Hot tears fell down her face, all thoughts rushed through her mind, and her heart felt like being ripped apart at this very moment. She burried her face into his chest, and took a tight grip on his sweater.

"I can't take this... It's all my fault... If only I payed attention, this wouldn't have happened, dammit! I can't live without you Cloud, what will I do... What am I without you?" her grip tightend. The sky became dark, the clouds became grey, and the sun dissapeared behind the rain. The rain was soaking into their clothes, all wet, but she didn't give a damn. She lost her friend. Her heart beat.

A little stream of red liqued moved it's way over the ground. His blood. Her fault. As she thought of it.

For 13 hours, she sat at his side, crying and not knowing how to live on. Finally she raised her head a bit and sat up. Her eyes burning red of anger. Angry at herself for letting this happen, the worst she could so to him, she did. But red too, of crying the whole time. She stood up, without looking back she walked into her house. She sat at the kitchen table and only stared in front of her into the nothing ness. She was all alone... And slowly it turned out as if she wasn't even there anymore. Her mother died. Her father killed. And now the only men she loved, the only one who ment comfort and home for her was dead. And she killed him, it was all her fault. Her soul was fading, as her warm words became nothing. She didn't speak anymore. She was numb.

A week later the other memebers of the team came to check up on Tifa and Cloud. Vincent and Yuffie walked into the town, as the others waited for them and Cloud and Tifa to come back to take a ride with the Highwind. Vincent and Yuffie entered the town. A little stream of what seemed bood to both of them lay on the ground. But nothing else. They looked at each other and nodded. Quikly they walked to Tifa's house. Knocked at the door several times, with no answer. Vincent broke the door open, and when the walked in, Yuffie gasped, Vincent respond was "Oh no..." they walked over to Tifa, who lay on the ground motion less. Was she dead?

Yuffie bend down. "Tifa, Tifa say something come on..."

But Tifa remaint silent. "Yuffie we need to get her to an hospital, I think she is in a coma. She is not dead."

Yuffie nodded. Vincent picked her up and walked out of the town. As soon as the others saw Vincent come out, while carying Tifa, they ran up to him.

"What the hell happened!" Barret yelled.

"I don't know Barret, but she needs medical treatments right away." was Vincent's resond.

"Roger that." Cid spoke. "Get aboard now!"

Vincent handed Tifa over to Barret, Yuffie and Barret would go with Cid. And he and Red-13 would go look for Cloud.

An hour later, the Highwind arrived at the Mideel. They carried Tifa in and got her to the hospital.

"Oh my... What happened?" the doctor asked, as he reconized the people who walked in.

"We don't know doc, but she needs help right now!" Yuffie yelled worried.

"Of course, of course."

The docter lay Tifa in a bed and put her under the oxygen.

"She is far..." he said.

"What do you mean?" Cid asked.

"As I knew her, she looked as a strong woman. Now most of the time, if it's a coma, people try ti fight back the machine who gives them air." he shoke his head. "She isn't doing that... While she apperead so strong... Something teribble must have happened."

It felt like she woke up. All around her were white walls, and two chairs. She sat at one. On the other chair, he apperead.

"Cloud!" she tried to stand up, but she couldn't move.

"Cloud, what is this?" she asked.

He smiled at her sweet.

"It's ok Tifa. You can't touch me anymore, because I am not there. I only got one chance to tell you this."

"Tell me what Cloud..? What is happening? How are you? Where are you? are you ok?" she aksed worried.

"Give me a chance to aswer... I am fine, I did what I had to do. I saved you. And If I got the chance to do it over so that I could live, I wouldn't have did it any other way, then the way it went now. You're alive Tifa, nothing makes me happier then those words. I don't know who gave me this chance, but I got one time I could talk to you. So that is where I am, with you. And I will always be."

She gave a confused look. "Cloud... Do you mean you are in the same place as Aeris?"

He shoke his head. "No. I had to choose. Between being with Aeris, or being your guardian angel. And I picked the second without a second to doubt about it. I wanted to become the guardian angel of the only woman I have ever loved in my whole life."

"It's all my fault..." tears escaped her eyes. "If I only paid attention, this all wouldn't have happened." she said.

"Tifa, don't cry. I will never leave you. It's not your fault this happened. It's not. I did it to save you, because I wanted to. Don't blame yourself Tifa."

"What is this, where I am?" she carefully asked.

"To tell the truth.. I don't know, but I do know that you are in a coma, and making the others worry." he smiled.

A small smile came across her face.

"You should be getting back Tifa. I will watch over you forever. And I will always be waiting for you."

"Before this ends... Cloud?"

he nodded, "What is it?"

"Don't ever leave me."

"I won't Tifa."

"Do you promise?"

"Everything will be alright, Tifa. I promise."

The white room became dark, she couldn't see anything. But before she knew, she blinked her eyes.

She slowly opened them. "Uh..."

Yuffie, who stayed with her the whole time stood up from the chair and walked up to Tifa, who lay in the bed.

"How are you?" Yuffie asked.

Tifa smiled weakly as she was still tired. "I... I am ok."

The others walked into the room. "Glad to see you're ok Tifa." they all said.

She smiled. "I _am_ ok." _'cause he promised not to leave me, and forever to stay at my side.' _she thought.

"Get some rest, you really need it." they all left the room.

Tifa turned around at her side and let out a sigh. "Thank you Cloud... For saving me." she wisphered soflty.

So what did you think? Please let me know. Review away! lol I am waiting to see what you though of it.

Written by- Tifa's Dairy

Date- Saturday, June 18, 2005

http/faint. 


End file.
